Pick me, pick us
by anna.austin.x0
Summary: In the aftermath of a fight between Quinn and Rachel someone from Quinns past comes back. What will this mean for Quinns relationship with Rachel. Set mid-jouinor year. New characters, past relationships. Revolved around faberry, featuring other relationships
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray stood leaning against the hood of her car staring blankly at her phone.

*To: Rachel Barbra Berry 33333 * - I am done talking about it, Rach. I'll see you in first period, Goodbye.

Quinn just stared at the text for a while and went over the events that had occurred in the last 24 hours. She and Rachel had their biggest fight yet. It made Quinns heart drop just thinking about it

"_I am so sorry baby I didn't have a choice, He jus-" _

"_I know what he did you don't have to repeat yourself" Quinn cut in with venom in her voice and her fists tightly clenched_

"_Quinn, I understand that you're a bit taken back, but you really need to calm down" Rachel said soothingly and placed a hand on Quinns thigh. Quinn stood up abruptly at the touch_

"_Seriously you want me to calm down? You basically just told me that you cheated on me with Finn fucking Hudson and all you're worried about is me controlling my temper"_

" _It wasn't like that" Rachel replied while wiping a tear from her eye_

"_No? Oh my god Rachel you sound like such a fucking cliché right now. You lied to me about where you were going, you made out with Finn and let him shove his hand down your pants. Now tell me how the fuck is that not cheating?" Quinn was almost shouting at this point with a few tears escaping her eyes._

_Rachel flinched at Quinns words and sat silently for a few seconds taking it all in. she took a deep breath, whipped her tears and cleared her throat._

"_Baby, I lied because I knew you would protest but-"Rachel was cut off again_

"_So you knew how I would react but went to his house anyway knowing you were doing something wrong" Quinn spat._

"_Yes, but I needed to go. I had to run lines for 'west side story', you know how important that is to me. And Finn got caught up in the moment and kissed me. I promise I didn't kiss him back. I was frozen with shock, but when I felt his hand I pushed him away and left, I swear. Please you have to believe me" Rachel sobbed out._

"_I understand you needed to run lines for the play, but what I don't understand is why did you have to do it with Finn? Why of all people you had to pick him, he's not even in the play. And another thing since you claim not to have kissed back or done anything else, why did you wait this long to tell me?" _

"_I-I don't know, okay I just don't know" Rachel cried_

"_Look Rachel if you're lying, I'm going to find out so just tell me" Quinn said dryly_

"_Quinn I am so so sorry. I lied because I wanted to see Finn without you knowing, you know that. But I wanted to see him because I miss him" Quinns heart sank at Rachel's words _

"_Y-you what" Quinn choked out_

"_I miss him. But not in the way you think. I miss his friendship not our relationship. Can you really blame me for that, and the kiss meant nothing. I Love you so much please … " Rachel said as tears welled up in her eyes. _

"_Maybe it meant nothing to you. But it's destroying me, and our relationship." Quinn sounded defeated_

"_Quinn, I am so sorry. I can't even begin to describe how wrong I was for doing that, but please don't let this ruin us, please. I love you so much. We are meant for each other, we will get past this. Finn means nothing and you mean everything. Do you understand that? You are my whole entire world. The good and the bad. Quinn you're, my life. My headache, my love, My smile, my frown, my wrong, my right, my pain, my happiness, my everything. You are the reason for me to feel every emotion I have. I love you so much its unreal sometimes, please don't break up with me" Rachel was to a full blown cry as she let out her final words_

_Quinn stood motionless as the tears rolled down her face, no whimpers no words, just silent. This lasted all of thirty seconds before she swiped the tears out of her eyes and pulled Rachel into her arms. Rachel immediately buried her face in Quinns and cried it out. Between sobs Rachel would manage to say "I love you" but Quinn still hadn't said a word. Once Rachel calmed down Quinn broke the embrace._

"_I love you, so much. And I'm not breaking up with you, but I'm also not promising that were going to stay together now. I just need a few days to think things out" Quinn said with a watery voice_

_Tears instantly fell from Rachels big brown eyes and Quinn drooped her arms back around the tiny diva, whispered "I love you" into her, kissed her and walked out without even looking back_.

Quinn was pulled from her thought by approaching footsteps and the calling of her name. sit vas a voice she hadn't heard in almost one year, but she recognized it instantly. Her heart skipped multiple beats before she got the nerve to look at who was coming. She took in the sight in front of her, a girl around 17, with piercing green eyes, shoulder leant auburn hair, and pale skin, was what Quinn saw first, the girl was wearing a light gray V-neck, black skinny jeans combat boot pumps and a leather jacket. As Quinn finished the scan she locked eyes with the beautiful girl in front of her and stood in awe.

"Carmen" Quinn breathed out

"Hey, beautiful. Did you miss me?" Carmen said confidently with a smile on her face


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn didn't have to answer Carmens question, her face said it all. shewas looking down at her feet trying to cover up the huge smile on her face. Quinn looked up and met Carmens seemingly innocent loving gaze and began to blush even harder.

"Yeah, I missed you. How are you ?" Quinn replied more smoothly then she expected

" Good " Carmen answered simply

" That's a lie" Quinn said matter of factly

" Excuse me ?"

" I probably know you better then anyone in this world, I know when your lying"

" Is that so ? "

" Yes, it is. So, now that im over the shock of seeing you, What the hell are you doing back here, and please dont lie this time"

" Im back for one reason and one reason only" Carmen said whole heartedly

" And that is... what to be a lima loseer like the rest of us ?" Quinn said with annoyence in her voice

"You" Carmen said in the most loving tone it would sent chills down the devils back

That was it that one little word ripped through every inch of Quinns body. Memories started to flood her mind. Every kiss, every hug , every date, every time they said 'I love you'. It all came back at once. Their first date, their first kiss, their first time they meet each others parents, the first time the said 'I love you'. Their first everything. But for every good memory there is always a bad one. Their first fight, the first trust issue, the first physical fight, the first time carmen cheated.

But then Quinn remembered another thing, Rachel.

Quinn pulled herself out of the deep thoughts "Me?" Quinn said as if she didnt hear her

" You. Ive missed you so much. I know I messed up by leaving lima when things got really bad but I could not handle being around you and not being with you, it killed me. When we broke up I didnt care about anything anymore, and I know how selfish that is because we broke up because of a fucked up misteak I made but I couldnt help it, so I left, and every day I was gone i thought of you. Everyday. Quinn I... I still love you"

Quinn must not have realized how close they were standing because before she could even think about responding a pair of warm lips met hers. Apperently Quinns lips worked faster then her brain because she was kissing carmen back before she could even realize what was happining .

Carmen brought her hand up to cup Quinns face and deepen the kiss. But then pulled away. after hearing a small sob come from behind the. Quinns stomach foun its way to her throat as she turned t see rachel standing there.

" Welcome back Carmen, I see you're atill after people with girlfriends" Rachel spat harshly still crying and hurried away. Quinn went to follow her but was stoped whn Carmen pinned her up aginst the car by her hips.

" Wait. No, no,no im sorry Quinn I didnt kn-"

" STOP! Just fucking stop it, let go of me, this is all your fault. Why couldnt have you justed stayed away. You fucked me up so bad and that girl how is crying her eyes out is the only person who even tried to help. I love HER not you, I could never love you ever again, I fucking hate you. You fucking low life slut junkie. Fuck you. Why don't you go have sex with my my bestfriend again, Im sure that you're just dying to get Santana back in you bed. You know what i was actually happy to see you, truely I was. How could I forget that I can never be happy when you around. I HATE YOU " Quinn snaped

Quinn pushed carmen off of her with all her force and ran after Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn found Rachel right where she thought she would, the choir room. Nobody was there so Rachel's small cries seemed louder then the actually were. A single tear escaped the blondes eye as she looked at Rachel, hunched over in the corner crying. I took Quinn several minute to bring up the nerve to say anything.

" Baby" Quinn shuttered out, taking a few steps closer to the tiny diva.

" Quinn?" Rachel said between the hands covering her face. Finally starting to clam down but still let out sobs.

" Shh, stop crying Rach. Calm down, please" Quinn pleaded.

" You kissed her, Quinn do you realize that? You must not or you wouldn't be telling me to calm down" Rachel said turning her hurt to anger.

" I absolutely realize that, do you realize you did the same thing with Finn? Or did my infidelity of having zero time to react to my ex girlfriend coming back to lima, pouring her heart put to me and kissing me all in the matter of 10 minutes over shadow that ?" Quinn said trying not to raise her voice.

" It did not, I'm still well aware of that vivid experience" Rachel said smugly.

" Are you going to let me explain or you going to sit there and throw half assed low blows "

" I heard everything up until I ran away, no need to explain " Rachel said looking down "Are you still in love with her ?"

"NO! Rachel, no. I am not in love with her

"Are you still in love with me?" Rachel croaked out Tears forming again

Quinn took one of Rachel's hands and intertwined there fingers. "I'll always be in love with you"

"You used to say the same thing to Carmen"

" And you used to say the same thing to Finn"

" Stop using my past with Finn to defend yourself"

" Why should I have to defend myself at all ? She kissed me. Not the other way around. I'm not like that, I actually care weather I have a girlfriend or not"

" Now who's throwing low blows?"

"Me, because you act like I intentionally did this to spite you. You were there and you claim to have seen the whole things you know I didn't" Quinn said beyond frustrated

"You kissed her back, you didn't try to stop her, and you didn't look like you wanted her to stop. That's why I'm acting like this"

Quinn's body tensed. She knew Rachel was right. "I was processing it".

"Yeah, I guess your lips processed it a lot faster then your brain" Rachel shot

" Do you not understand that I love you to much to even give Carmen a second glance. Can we just stop arguing, because its getting really old. Its all we've done since yesterday. I don't care about Carmen, I don't care about Finn, I only care about you, ok ? Just you. She a fucking bitch who's going to get her as handed to her next time I see her, so is Finnocence."

" I love you too" beamed Rachel

"Is that the only thing you gathered from what I was saying ?"

"No, but it was the only thing that mattered"

Rachel wiped the tears from Quinns eyes and the from her own, detangled her fingers from Quinns and pulled her in for a hug. After a couple seconds Quinn pulled back slightly to look at Rachel.

" Your so beautiful, I love you" Quinn said right before she leaned in and sensually kissed rachel, who happily complyed and swiped her tounge along quinns bottom lip but quinn pulled away again.

" We're good now, right?" Quinn asked unsure

"As of right now, yes. But Carmen isnt going to gove up on you, its not in her nature"

" you know what? Stop worring about carmen and kiss me"


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn and Rachel decide to ditch all there classes just for that day and sit in the choir and be together. Knowing that they would most likely in counter Carmen Related subjects if they didn't. By the time Glee rolled around the had no idea what to expect. Quinn worried most of all if Carmen would re-join glee. Before Carmen moved she was considered a better singer then Rachel to most people. Rachel wondered about the state of her relationship with Quinn. She knew they had said to forget about Carmen and Finn, but Rachel couldn't forget so easily. She knew how heart broken Quinn was when she found out about her slight indiscretion with Finn, and how much of a mess Quinn was when Carmen left. It was more the safe to say that Rachel still had her doubts.

The first to enter the room was Brittany. She was alone and looked as of she'd been crying. Quinn just brushed it off because Brittany had been doing that a lot since her and Santana broke up, Rachel however did get up and give the blonde a tight hug. Next was Mike and Tina, followed by Puck and Artie.

" Why are you such a fucking bitch all the time is your heart really that cold ?" Yup Santana had arrived

All the gleeks whipped there heads in Santana's direction. When Quinn turned her head she was met with Santana practically throwing daggers with her eyes. 'Here it comes' Quinn thought

"Me what the fuck did I do" Quinn barked out

" Three words, Carmen Fucking Marino" Santana snapped

"S, not now, ok?

"Were talking about this after glee you fucking slut, Berry sorry but you're going to have to get yourself off tonight because me and Q here are going to have a nice long chat at casa de Lopez"

Rachel and Quinn just nodded knowing they wouldn't get very far arguing with the now the whole club was there and waiting on Shuester. As if by cue Mr. Shue walked in. But who was behind him made Quinn and Rachel tense up

" Everyone please welcome back the one, the only Carmen Marinooooooooo" He shouted with happiness The gleeks hooted and hollered for the girl. All except for Quinn Rachel and Brittany.

"Now first order of business, Carmen has a song shed like to sing. Best part is it's a mash up so take it away" Shue said with excitement

Carmen glanced at Quinn before waltzing to the center of the room and began to sing in an angelic voice.

"Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember

The people we used to be

It's even harder to picture

That you're not here next to me

You say it's too late to make it

But is it too late to try?

And then that time that you wasted

All of our bridges burnt down

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time when we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

You turned your back on tomorrow

Cause you forgot yesterday

I gave you my love to borrow

But just gave it away

You can't expect me to be fine

I don't expect you to care

I know I said it before

But all of our bridges burnt down

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time when we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away"

Carmen sung the mash up flawlessly, her eyes bright green eyes never leaving Quinn's soft ones. She watched as quinns eyes welled up with tears and felt her own doing the same. from the opening lined everyone knew who Carmen was singing the song to. But as soon as she belted out the last note Quinn broke down and ran out of the room crying, something Carmen hadn't expected. Carmen's eyes were now locked with Rachel's .

"Umm you sh-" Rachel cut Carmen off.

" I do not have to do anything. I'm sure she's going to have to talk to you eventually so why not do it now. After you just made her start crying because you're such a manipulative cunt" Rachel's words cut through Carmen like a knife

"Lay the fuck off, man-hands, just because you're insecure about your relationship doesn't mean you get to be little fucking bitch"

Before Rachel or Carmen could defend themselves Mr. Shue cut in.

"That's enough, Carmen go check on Quinn. Rachel and Santana opposite ends of the room"

Rachel and Santana did what they were told without protest while Carmen was nervously hesitant walking out of the room.

A/N

Cassicio- You' re right about that. trouble makers

snidget20- thank you

Red The Tiger - I agree but it wouldnt be a good story line if carmen stayed away


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn bolted out of the choir room. Blurred vision from the stream of tears but she kept running until she found herself in the cheerios locker room gasping for breath. She thought to herself

'What the fuck was that? I cant deal with this not when things have been going so right lately. except for that whole Finn thing. Why did I let that go so quickly? She intentionally did that. I didn't. Carmen kissed me not the other way around. Why did I let Rachel off like that, was that her plan throw a fit so I felt bad and made an attempt to fix things first?... NO . What the fuck Fabray get it together, she's not Carmen, she's not that manipulative. Oh god what does Rachel think now? My ex love of my life just the most wonderful thought out touching song I've ever heard to ME and I cry and walk out. Wait, what . Why did Carmen's song affect me so much if I don't have feeli- oh god. Do I still have feelings for her? No I cant, I have Rach. The fucked up things Carmen's done to me I couldn't possibly have feelings for her. I just don't understand why im sitting her crying about th-'

" -I'm sorry" a tender voice whimpered out.

"No youre not" Quinn returned the tone with out looking at Carmen directly fearful that she will begin to cry harder

" I so sorry Quinn I didn't mean for this to happen when I came back, I wanted things to go differently" Carmen's voice cracked on most of her words

"Im sure you probably did but... they just can't. I can't, not again" Quinn shuddered out

"I love you" Carmen protested and Quinn finally looked into her eyes, confirming her earlier thought as tears welled up and pored out of her eyes. Instinctively Carmen wrapped her arms around Quinn

"Y-you cant do... this to ….me... again" Quinn cried harder with each word and Carmen only held tighter as she cried. " I was in love.. w-with you... and you.. treated me...li-like I meant nothing." Carmen felt her heart break

"But you meant everything. I wouldn't have been with you for so long if I didn't. I was so helplessly in love with you. I still am. I never meant to hurt you while we were together. I just.. I was just so terrified of losing you. I was scared of the pain of not having in my life. I fucked Santana because I thought sex with someone else would make me love you less, but it only made me love you more.I couldn't let you have that hold on me, because if you ever broke up with me id probably die, and I'm not even kidding, Quinn. The thought of not being with you literarily made me sick, and I thought that you couldn't possibly want to be with me foreve-"

"-I loved you more. I would have been with you forever, until the day I died, you have to believe that. I would have never broken up with you, ever. Do you understand that you did everything wrong but I never threatened to leave you ? The lies, the fights, the drinking, your family's reputation, the drugs, the 'punishment'. None of it mattered I was broken when you had sex with Santana but even that didn't make me want to break up with you. I loved you. I still do and always will but I'm not in love with you anymore. When you left I had a panic attack. Rachel helped me through it. She fixed what you broke" Quinn had thankfully calmed down actually settled into Carmen's arms rather the pulling away

"Quinn I-I-I-I'm sorry"

" I know, Just seeing you today and kissing you and h earing that song just brought back a lot of things I tried to bury"

"I never should have left"

' I wished you never did ' Quinn thought "I think it was for the best, where did you go by the way?"

" The summer house in Florence"

" Im guessing Brianna went as well then?"

"Yeah, Brianna finally cut the I don't give a fuck act and was actually there for me when I needed her"

" You don't give her enough credit, did she come back with you ?"

"Yes, she should be in school tomorrow ... Why are we having small talk?"

"Its easier then talking about us that's why"

"Oh." Carmen said a little hurt. Quinn mindlessly held Carmen's and leaned into her more.

"I was expecting worse when I came in here, I thought you were going to kill me or something" Carmen said half joking half serious.

"Honestly I had planed to lay into you about everything and hand you your ass, so to speak. But I can never think straight when I'm with you" Quinn admitted

" I think Berry wants to murder me"

"Oh trust me, while you were singing she came up wit 8 ways to do it and not get caught by the police, but I don't think she could fool your family" Quinn joked

" Defiantly not"

"Umm, not to be rude why did you come and Rachel didn't ?"

"She said and I quote 'I do not have to do anything. I'm sure she's going to have to talk to you eventually so why not do it now. After you just made her start crying because you're such a manipulative cunt' "

"Ok then"

"Look Quinn, Ill respect your relationship with Rachel, but im not going to give up."

"Thank you, and you wouldn't be you if you did"

" Sing to me, please" Carmen asked

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I sang now its your turn" Quinn thought for a moment and began to sing softly

can't win, I can't reign

I will never win this game

Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I,

Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!

You! You! You!

Without...

You! You! You!

Without...you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're estranged

Without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

Without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind

I lost my heart, I lost my mind

Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!

You! You! You!

Without...

You! You! You!

Without...you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

Without...you

"Amazing" Carmen complimented

" Thank you"

" Um I don't know how you're going to react to this but do you wanna come over tonight? Not so I can convince you to leave hobbit its just little Slater, Brianna and my parents really miss you"

After a long pause Quinn answered " Ill think about it"

" That's all I ask" Carmen said with a small laugh"

" Come on I think glee's over by now"

Quinn and Carmen stopped when the passed the choir room. They heard voices. Looking through the small glass window Quinn saw Finn and Rachel, was instantly pissed

"Why don't you go home, I forgot my bag in the glee room, plus I have swing by my house and then I head over to yours. Sound good ?" Quinn said hiding her frustration

"Ok, see you later" Carmen beamed and walk out

"Quinn turned her attention back to Finn and Rachel.

'YOU'RE FUCDKING KIDDING, RIGHT' Quinn thought as she looked and saw Finn and Rachel having a full on make out session. Quinn open the door so quick it slammed against the wall. Rachel pulled away from Finn faster then a bullet being fired

"Didn't mean to interrupted but I forgot my bag, and before you try don't explain because I don't want to hear it" Quinn said coldly and left the room before Rachel or Finn could say anything.

A/N- this is going to be a major problem in there relationship but i dont know if the should break up or work it out again. Review what you think i should do


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I ask why we are doing this" Finn said skeptical

" I'm testing her, that's why" Rachel complied

" Testing her? As in you don't trust her?" the jock asked

"No I trust her. I just want to know how our relationship would go under extreme pressure"

" Ok Rach, I don't mean to sound like a dick or anything, but this isn't pressure on your relationship. This is you basically fucking with her emotions and in case you haven't noticed her fucking drop dead gorgeous ex-girlfriend is back and probably willing to do just about anything to get her back. Your test is pushing her right back to Carmen, is that what you want?"Finn tested

" That is the furthest thing from what I want I just want to know she's going to be with me when times are tough"

" And she will be, but tough times consist of someone being there for the other in there time of need and you know she has done that for you. She wouldn't stick around for this long if she didn't love you. look I know I was open to it at first but I refuse to do this any longer. I'm not going to be apart of you're little test and be blamed when you get dumped for cheating because that what you're doing, you're cheating. on probably the only person you've ever truly loved. I was an ass for not seeing what the two of you had when you first started dating and I probably would have done everything to break you two up then but now I realize you and Quinn are the definition of the perfect couple. Its you who is screwing everything up with your insecurities. Its cruel , Rach. Honestly how do you think Quinn feels right now ?''

"I-I...Im-I"

"Fix it Rachel and fast because I'm sure Carmen Is just waiting for something like this to happen" with that Finn stomped out of the glee room to leave Rachel to figure things out.

A/N Very short chapter but i just want everyone to know that this is faberry endgame. Its just going to take a while to get them back on track


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn fixed her makeup in the rear view mirror of her car and pushed the event of the last 20 minutes out of her head. She took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped out. Quinn started walking the all familiar walkway leading up to the Marion mansion. After another shaky breath before pressing gently on the door bell. After a few seconds a short, plump read head with a maids outfit answered the door and Quinn breathed a sigh of relief.

" Miss Fabray! How have you been, dear?" The maid asked enthusiastically

"Mary, how many times have I told you in the past to call me Quinn?" Quinn giggled out.

"Well Miss Fabray, I can not say I recall" Mary joked back

" Must have been at least 50... a day. Fabray, good to see you" came a voice from down the hall way, it took Quinn a split second to figure out who it was.

Walking out of the shadow from the hallway emerged a girl looking to be about 16 or 17 with blonde hair and the same green eyes as Carmen. Wearing a black wife beater, a pair of gray skinny jeans and converse. Holding an unlit cigarette in one hand while using the other to find a lighter.

"Bria-" Quinn started excitedly

"Kin? KINNNNNNNNNN" Shouted a very young boy with light brown hair, right before latching himself on to Quinn's legs and hugging them. Quinn bent down and picked the little boy up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" I misss you kin" The little boy said wrapping his small arms around Quinn's neck and snuggling into her collar bone.

"I missed you to Slater, so much! Look how big you got" Quinn said seeming the happiest she's been all day.

" I five now" Slater said proudly. For a five year old he was still pretty small and had trouble with his speech.

"I know you're an old man now" Quinn joked.

" No I not. Dats daddy, daddy old man" Slater laughed at his own joke .

" That's not nice, your daddy isnt that old" Quinn giggled out.

" Yeah he is" Slater said seriously.

" Umm, Slater buddy I love you and all but I believe Quinnie here was about to say hello wo me before you came in and stole the show" Brianna interrupted

Giving a reluctant to let go Slater one final peck and putting him down Quinn looked up and smiled at Brianna and engulfed her into a hug.

"Did you miss me" Quinn said in a baby voice.

"I did, but I forgot that you act like an over grow child. So no" Brianna shot sarcastically trying to pull away from Quinn's hug.

"Tell me you missed me" Quinn said using the same voice and tightening the hug.

"No Brianna said pushing harder.

" BRIANNA MYKA MARINO IF YOU DON'T TELL ME YOU MISSED ME IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS SO HELP ME GOD I WIL-"

"Ah ah ah, no need to get testy, Fabray. You know I missed you" Brianna said and Quinn finally released the tight grip.

"Aw thanks wish I could say the same" Quinn said and started to walk away smirking when Brianna couldn't see her face.

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND TE-"

"Ah ah ah, no need to get testy, Marino. You know I missed you" Quinn said mimicking Brianna's earlier words.

" I don't mean to intrude or anything, but miss Marino your mother has strict rules about no smoking in the house" Mary slipped in

Brianna turned to Quinn and nodded towards the door

"Come on, we have some catching up to do" Brianna said and walked out the door with Quinn following

"Its not even legal for you to smoke" Quinn said when the got to the front porch and sat on the swinging chair.

"So? You used to" Brianna said exhaling smoke.

"I know"

" I hear you're with Rachel now, is it true?"

" Y-yeah she's amazing "

" Why the hesitance?"

" You caught me off guard that's all" Quinn lied.

"Good. I cant have you go from someone who is related to this" She said motioning to her entire body "To someone ugly".

" Was that your attempt at giving my relationship your blessing?"

"Yeah" Brianna let out

"Well thank you so much Miss Marino. My life would be a wreck with out it" Quinn joked." I may not need it for long" Quinn said under her breath.

"Why is that?" Brianna said obviously hearing Quinn's words.

"Never mind"

"Quinn... it's me. Just talk to me like how it used to be" Brianna said sincerely.

"Umm, this is a time where I'm going to need you to be my friend first and your sisters, sister second" Quinn stated

"Ok, just talk to me"

And Quinn did just that, she told Brianna everything. Every single thought Quinn had she said. Starting with her and Carmen breaking up and ending with her seeing Finn and Rachel kissing. When she was finished she paused to check her phone.

22 missed calls

18 New Messages

6 New voice mails

All from Rachel. Locking her screen and Turing her attention back to the other blonde Quinn waited for a response.

"Fuck man. Carmen is a fucking self centered bitch and I honestly don even know why you stuck around for as long as you did. You treated each other like shit and always fought. Not saying that I didn't want you around but you deserved better. Carmen didn't. She still doesn't. She's still the same person if not worse. Yes, she is my sister and I love her but it's the truth. I'm not any better either. While we were in Florence she had a break down and I felt for her but as soon as she was better she changed right back. She took over our fathers -uh priorities ill say - in Italy and it cost 35 people back here there lives, she's really going nuts and please do not feed in to that, Quinn. You are, have been, and always will be too good for her." Brianna started off

" I will also admit that you are in the wrong here a little as well. Your phone must have gone off at least 100 times while we have been out here, more then most likely it is Rachel. She claimed that the first kiss was a accident and a mistake, maybe its true maybe she lying. But I'm going to believe her because I cant see anyone wanting to kiss that boy. But how do you think it made her feel when you told her you need a few days to think. And then the nest day, the first thing she sees is you and Carmen kissing. And in the same day hear Carmen sing you a song about how you were the one who got away and a bunch of other shit. Then have you start to cry and have to swallow her pride and let Carmen go console you. So im pretty sure her day was just as fucked up as yours."

Quinn was speechless trying to let the worlds seep in.

"After all the wonderful things you have told me about Rachel, I want you to think if you are really willing to lose her without even hearing her side of the story"

"I really did miss you. You know that? Everything you just said was the reality of things and thank you" Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Brianna. "I going to go"

"Where?" Brianna questioned breaking the hug

"To make things right with my girlfriend" Quinn smiled.

"YES! Ill deal with Carmen, she's probably wondering where we are"

"Thank you, Bri, Seriously"

"Good luck. Fabray"


	8. Chapter 8

Hiram Berry open the door to see a doe eyed Quinn Fabray.

"Oh, Thank god" Hiram boosted before pulling the girl inside. "She has been hysterical crying for about an hour and I cant do anything to make her calm down, please Quinn go talk to her she wont tell me anything and she's been calling you non stop and I just don't know what to do" He said frantically not making much sense.

"Ok... That's why I'm here, obviously. But I'm a little confused in why she would be the one crying" Quinn said emotionless.

"What was that, Quinn?" Leroy Berry asked a little harshly.

"Nothing, not important, I'm going to go talk to Rachel now" Quinn said rudely.

Quinn never liked Leroy and he never liked her, the mutually gave each other the cold shoulder. Without pause Quinn swung Rachel's door open and peered in. It was dark, and Rachel was whimpering lightly. Rachel was unaware that Quinn was in her room and Quinn could hardly see Rachel. Once her eyes adjusted Quinn saw Rachel laying face down on her with her face buried in her arms. Rachel's cry's became more apparent to Quinn and it made her heart sink. Quinn could never handle Rachel crying well. Silently Quinn walked over to Rachel's bed and made her presence known by fliping on the lights .

"Rach- please don't cry" Quinn started, sitting on the bed and placing her hand on the small of Rachel's back.

Rachel flinched when she realized she was not alone and calmed once she know it was Quinn. She shifted her body to face Quinn. Her eyes were red, wet and puffy with tears slightly forming.

"I didn't think you would come" Rachel said surprised but with sadness very apparent in her voice.

"Why is that" Quinn asked condescendingly.

"B-because you didn't answer your phone, a-and you walked out of the r-room before I could explain earlier. Then I called your mother and she said that y-you went... t-to C-carmens hou-se. Rachel shoved out breaking

Now Quinn realized why Rachel had been crying, she found out she went to Carmen's. Instinctively Quinn laid down and slipped one arm under riches body and pulled her as close as possible. Also on instinct Rachel latched on to Quinn and buried her face in Quinn's neck and cried. Quinn let her sob for a good 5 minutes before pulling away.

"Stop crying, calm down and breathe , you're going to hyperventilate, baby" Quinn said in a calm tone. It took a while but Rachel wasn't crying anymore, relatively calm and was breathing normally.

"I love you, more then I love anything in this world. Nothing compares or even comes close. Never in my entire life have I been this connected to someone. Not Finn or Puck or Jesse. I never felt this kind of love for anybody but you. But I know that you have... with Carmen. And that kills me. To know you used to love someone the same way or more then you love me physically make me sick. I know how selfish I sound rig now bet it is the truth. You always had a second option with her, I don't have that, you're it for me. And honestly that scared me to death. I used to think what if Carmen came back for you and you had to choose between me or her. I know you know that the would always be that chance she would come back and she would be waiting for you, like you would always have a type of back up if you and I ever broke up. I didn't have that, so I brought Finn into all this and told him I was going to test you and she how you would react if a strain was put on our relationship so he played along. But really I was doing it so you could see that I had a second option. Then today my worst fear came true, Carmen is home and she wants you back. So I panicked and told Finn to kiss me when you were coming back to the choir room for you to see that my ex want me just as much as yours want you. Only Finn doesn't want me but Carmen made it very clear she wants you. But me pretending to have a plan B if we ever blew up in my face. you went to Carmen's house and I'm sure she trued her best to make you be with her again. But Quinn please don't. I realized this is entirely my fault, if I wasn't so insecure about you leaving me I would not have told you about Finn and I kissing we would not have had that fight. If we didn't have the fight you would have picked me up in the morning and we would have been together when Carmen showed up, and if we were together she most certainly would not have been kissing you. And you would have winded up at my house after glee, not hers. Baby I'm so sorry, you cant even begin to know how much. Just please don't break up with me. Pick me, pick us. I love you" Rachel poured her heart out and Quinn took it all in.

"I love you" Quinn stated. "The stuff with Finn wasn't true?"

"No"

"I don't have any other option but you, do you understand that Rachel? Carmen is not option number two because you are the only exception"

"Why did you go to her house?"

"Because she invited me -as friends-. I didn't even see her honestly I was only in the house for ten minutes before I went out side with Brianna where she basically told me that Carmen is a raging bitch and is no good for me, and to go make up with my wonderful girlfriend"

"I've always liked Brianna" Rachel said with a smirk.

"That's what I'm here to do, today has been enough drama to last for long time, but it doesn't change that I love you and I will alwasys be with you, only you. You have no competition, you never did. I hope you never think you will. Ok, babe?" Quinn said tenderly and leaned over and kissed Rachel's lisp softly.

"I love you"

"I love you too Rach"

"Awe that's so sweet, and Rachel honey I'm so glad you calmed down. Quinn darling you will be staying for dinner I presume and for now the two of you can come set the table."Hiram Berry said grinning at the door, He was notorious for eavesdropping. Quinn blushed deeply.

"We will be right down H" Quinn laughed knowing the man had just heard the entire conversation and him inviting her to stay for dinner was his weird way of showing her no hard feelings for making his baby girl cry.


	9. Chapter 9

The Next Day

Before school Glee Club Meeting

Just about all the glee kids were scattered around the choir room with the exception of Quinn and Rachel who were running late, and Sugar who wasn't coming as usual. Mr Shue was writing something on note cards. Mike and Tina were dancing playfully. Santana looking at Brittany with sad eyes, but Brittany just had a blank expression on her face. Puck was talking to Carmen who had a black eye and a small cut on her cheek. Sam and Mercedes were sitting sleepishly in the corner. And everyone else was sitting in a circle talking.

The door opened but instead of Quinn and Rachel it was Brianna.

" Mr. Shue" Brianna said to get his attention

" Brianna! Oh my gosh you're back as well, that's wonderful. Please tell me you are rejoining glee" Shue said enthusiastically.

"That would be why I'm here" Brianna said less enthused.

" Wonderful, why don't you take a seat.

Brianna just nodded in response, locking cold glares with her sister before stiffly walking and sitting down next to Brittany. Rachel and Quinn walked in a few seconds later holding hands.

"It's about damn time Fabray you live down the street how could you possibly be late? " Santana snarled.

"Sorry Satan I was picking Rachel up, its what good girlfriends do, but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Quinn shot. The whole room fell silent

"No. She wouldn't" Brittany said

Everyone's head shot in Brittany's direction

"Brit-"Santana started sounding as if she was going to cry but was cut off.

"- Can we start the meeting now" Brittany cut in not wanting to hear Santana.

"Yes, good idea Brittany, This weeks assignment is to pick a song and sing it anyone in glee club one week form to day, fairly simple. now - uh use the rest of the period to do whatever, homework, start on the assignment, whatever you guys want. " Shue said.

Mostly everyone went back to what they were doing. Rachel and Quinn took a seat.

"That was intense" Rachel said

"I didn't mean for Britt to be offended by it" Quinn said feeling guilty. Rachel looked back at Brittany but Brianna caught her eye instead.

"BRI!" Rachel beamed two seconds before pulling the girl in for a hug.

"Hey ShortBerry" Brianna cringed at the sudden contact but quickly returned the hug

"Really? Still" Rachel said.

"What it has only been a year, you haven really grown that much, if at all"

"You are aware your probably only three or four inches taller then me, don't you?" Rachel said matter of factly.

"Yes. I also realize you are probably done growing, HA"

"Uncalled for Bri, uncalled for" Rachel said faking a sad face.

"Aw I'm sorry ShortBerry" Giving Rachel a smile before giggling at the girl trying to keep her sad face on.

"Was that a smile? My goodness hell must have froze over and pigs must have grew wings" Quinn cut in

"Shut up before I knock you out fabray" Brianna said sarcastically.

"Looks to me like you knocked someone out" Quinn said gesturing towards Brianna's hand, which was wrapped in an ace bandage. Her face fell before she gestured towards Carmen's face. Rachel's eyes bulged while Quinn's fell sad.

"Why would you do that to your sister Brianna, I mean I know she can be a bitch bu-" Rachel started ranting

"-No Rach". Quinn cut in and then turned her attention back to Brianna ."Come on, locker room. Now" She demanded.

Five minutes later Rachel, Quinn and Brianna were all in the empty locker room.

"Take off your shirt" Quinn said to Brianna.

"QUINN!" Rachel said in disbelief.

"No, shortberry, its not like that" Brianna said.

"Now Brianna" Quinn said getting frustrated reluctantly Brianna took off her shirt to reveal her perfectly fit body, completely covered in bruises.

"Oh my god" Rachel gasped.

"She's completely lost her fucking mind" Quinn said angrily. "What the fuck happened"

"Exactly what you think happened, She was pissed because you left before she saw you, and she lost it when I told her about our talk. I was the closest thing to hit. No actually in her mind I was the only thing to hit because it was my fault you left"

"So what, you just sat there and took it, Jesus Christ Brianna what the fuck is the matter with you." Quinn said with rage and disappointment.

"No Quinn I'm not fucking stupid, I hit her back a few times, hence this obnoxious cast thing on my hand. But I'm guessing she didn't like that because to my knowledge she grabbed something and knocked me out, and literally kicked me when I was down until Mary came in the room and stopped her" Brianna corrected.

"S-"

** the bell for first period rung.

"Look I'm not going to be late for class on my first day back, if you want we can talk about thins later, just not now." Brianna said and stormed out

Leaving Quinn frustrated and Rachel dumbfounded.

"Carmen did that ?" Rachel asked.

Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel's hand.

"Yeah babe, she did"


	10. Chapter 10

The day passed rather quickly. Quinn was pissed the entire day. Rachel on the other hand didn't really know what to think. The waited in the parking lot for Brianna to come out.

"Why would Carmen do something like that?" Rachel asked.

Quinn sighed.

"Honestly, I wish I knew" Quinn replied sadly.

"Did she use to attack Bri like that regularly?" Rachel asked trying to gather more information

"You say it like Brianna doesn't know how to defend herself, you know as well as anyone else that Brianna could do some serious damage on someone if she wanted to." Quinn said almost annoyed.

"Ok, now you sound like you're blaming Brianna for this"

"I'm not. Really I'm not. But its just frustrating that she let it happen"

"Let it happen? You think she just stood there and let Carmen beat her" Rachel said sounding annoyed as well.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to get at"

"Well then what are yo-" Rachel was interrupted by Brianna's presence.

"Can we go to one of you guys' houses and talk? I'd rather not at my house." Brianna said not making eye contact.

"Yea sure" Rachel said sympathetically.

OoOoOoOo

Soon they were at Rachel's house.

"I don't understand" Quinn said studying Brianna.

" Understand what?" Brianna retorted.

"A lot, When did Brianna start hitting you again?"

" A little after you guys broke up" Brianna said unphased. Quinn frowned deeply.

"Why" Rachel asked

"Do you really want to know?" Brianna asked looking at Quinn for guidance.

"Because, she lost her personal punching bag" Quinn said.

"You never said anyt-" Rachel said on the verge of tears.

"I know" Quinn said "That doesn't explain why you let her "

"I can take it, that's why. Id rather her hit me, then some stranger - or worse, Slater"

"You shouldn't have to put up with it" Quinn said trying to build a defense.

"You did, for a very long time. And you could have left if you wanted to. I'm her sister, ok? I'm stuck with her."

"My choices have nothing to do with yours"

" Quinn, you know I look up to you. But I'm not dumb enough to mimic you decisions. I have a handle on things. I know how to control her. I'm stronger physically and mentally. Yesterday was a fluke because she knocked me out. it has never been this bad before. I know your only worried because you know she can do worse." Brianna explained

"Do you hear yourself, honestly? You don't have a handle on things" Quinn snapped "You saw what I went through with your sister and know you're allowing her to do it to you? Do you even know how much that hurts to hear that?"

"I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do, Quinn?"

" I don't know. you tell me, you have a "handle" on things"

"Fuck you, I don't. Mami and papà are never home. Mary does her best to stop her but ends up getting hurt, she's out of control, im doing my best to keep her from lashing out one other people but its so hard. She hits me over and over until start bleeding or pass out. It honestly scares me so much" Brianna said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Brianna and rocked her as she cried. Quinn processed.

"You're sleeping either here or at my house tonight- actually my house. Rach, please calm her down as much as you can maybe run a bath for her to soak, ill be right back'' Quinn said kissing both girls on the cheek and leaving before either could get a word in.


	11. Chapter 11

Have you lost your fucking mind ?!" Quinn asked as she bursted through Carmen's bedroom door.

Carmen didn't look up but flinched a little. She exhaled and turned the page in the book she was reading.

"Care to elaborate Quinny?" Carmen asked smirking at her own sarcasm "I don't believe I missed placed it or anything.. Lately that is"

Quinn took a breath and began to pace the length of Carmen's bedroom so her rage didn't over take her. Memories flashed through her mind as she looked around the room. She smiled lightly, but then shook them away as the bad memories began to fluid her mind as well.

She looked at Carmen with a cold gaze after her eyes fell upon a picture sitting on Carmen's desk. It was of her and Brianna, the girls must have been younger the 10 or 11 at the time. Carmen was kissing her little sister on the cheek and Brianna had the biggest smile on her face. Quinn picked up the picture and returned her gaze it.

"We were cute kids, weren't we? Still are" Carmen said when she glanced up for the first time seeing what Quinn was doing.

"Yea" Quinn said still looking at the picture. "Do you love Brianna?" Quinn asked condescendingly making eye contact with Carmen for the first time.

Carmen looked puzzled, caught of guard and a little offended by the question

"What the hell kind of a question if that? She's my sister of course I love her" Carmen said, she sounded truthful.

With out skipping a beat Quinn asked " So you love her so much you hit her?"

Carmen shut her eyes and felt her stomach drop, shaking her head. She glanced down at her book and closed it, returning her eyes back to the blonde.

"Quinn you- I." Carmen sighed and looked down at her hands.

"I mean I know siblings horse play... But from what I understand this is you- you beat the crap out of her, regularly-" Quinn paused, and diverted her eyes. "Sounds like déjà v-"

"-don't... Don't do that to me, don't make me relive my mistakes" Carmen shuttered looking out her window. She got out her bed and took nervous, shaky steps towards Quinn, bringing her hand up to the blondes face and turning it to look at her. "Quinn, I-I am so sorry. Hurting you is one of my regrets, no my biggest. Their is no excuse for it, I just need you to know I'm sorry. You could ask me why I did, and I would honestly tell you I don't know."

"It's the control. You have to control everything. It has to be what you want or nothing else. And one way or the other you make sure you get your way. I've seen you do it, I've token part in it and I have been effected physically and emotionally by it." Quinn looked through Carmen's bright green eyes and brought her hand to Carmen's wrist, she twisted it and pulled down. Carmen winced at the sudden pain and tried to pull away but the blondes grip was to tight and her attempt failed. "What did Brianna do? Huh? Why do you find it necessary to hit her, to kick, to always hurt her? What could she have possibly done to make you feel so undermined and so angry that you doing this to her. And it must be pretty fucking big if doesn't put you in your fucking place every time you lay a finger on her because, ha lets face it car, she could if she really wanted to." Quinn's voice was raised as she shot the venomous words, her grip in Carmen's wrist got tighter as she spoke.

"You really want to know? Don't you? This is really important to you isn't it? Well guess what Quinn, if I really think about it, it's your fault" Carmen said in a low voice and forcefully removed Quinn's hand from her wrist. "Brianna and mom got in to this big fight about something stupid, and after I kept instigating it, amping her up. Telling her she was a disappointment, how our parents hated her. And she got even, but she didn't get violent or anything. She did however know how to fuck me up mentally. She said and I quote 'you know what Carmen, I know that's not true, but guess what is true. You may not even care anymore but Quinn, she hates you. She hates you so much. She's disappointed in her self for being with you for so long. Every time someone mentions your name she gets depressed. She doesn't love you anymore, at least not the way she did. Last I heard she moved on to, she's fucking Rachel Berry now. Guess she's got a thing for brunette who can sing. But I bet Rachel doesn't hit her. I bet Rachel doesn't manipulate her like you did. Quinn's not broken anymore, Rachel fixed what you distorted. Quinn is Quinn again not what you made her to be. She's happy, something you could never make her. She hates you.' And so she got hit, until she couldn't say stop anymore." Carmen said emotionless.

Quinn took it all in before she responded. "I don't give a fuck if we're together or not, I still consider that girl my sister, and I still consider Slater to be my little brother, you got that? And Carmen I swear to god if you ever hit slater, ever, I'll kill you. And if I find out you hit Brianna again, I'll do the same... And you hitting her is not my fault, it's your own anger issues. Everything, and I do mean everything she told you was the truth. I hate you. I had a lapse in judgement when you first came back, I wasn't fully remembering your faults. I've never been happier than I am with Rachel, she's perfect for me. And you- you are my biggest regret, being with you is my biggest regret"

A tear fell from Carmen's eye, but she quickly swiped it away and composed herself.

"I'm just going to think of Berry as your charity case. Her mother didn't want her. Is that what you play in to Quinn? Mommy issues? But you know what's that like, mommy and daddy issues how does Judy cope with her perfect little Christian daughter dating a Jewish girl? I know when you and I were dating she would drink a bottle of 3 olives a day. What is she up to n-"

Carmen was cut off by a stinging sensation on her cheek. Quinn slapped her, hard. She had tears down her face and her cheeks were flushed.

"Go to hell Carmen" with that she left the older girls room without looking back.

Carmen stood there holding her face shocked and in pain


End file.
